Yaffe
|foreldre = Oddjung Orczy |søsken = Xohê Zahïd |andre_slektninger = Hyanus Eset |geskjeft = Prinsesse av titanene|aliaser = Yaffe Ismene Yaffe Tzafrir }} Yaffe var en titan som levde under Første Æra, selv om hennes nøyaktige fødselsdato er ukjent. Hun var andre datter av titanene Oddjung og Orczy, og dermed søsteren til Xohê og Zahïd. Som datteren til titanenes konge, var Yaffe prinsesse av Limbo – og en fryktet skikkelse blant alle titanene. På lik linje med resten av familien og titanene, ble hun drept under angrepet på Limbo av den gudsskapte titanen Érmessenda, halvgudene Persofene og Heidos, og menneskene Abbas og Sabba. Hun dyrkes i dag som én av syv æser i Pan-Taka – de andre er søstrene og foreldrene hennes, samt Eset og Hyanus. Biografi Prinsesse av titanene Yaffes foreldres opphav er ukjent – akkurat som Limbo. Ingen vet hvordan de ble til, men at de ble skapt samtidig som ble skapt av Oldtidsgudene, er meget sannsynlig. Gudene lagde Over- og Underverdenen, men overså tomrommet mellom de to verdenene. Ikke engang Minervas klokskap og altseende øye kunne se denne verdenen. Det eneste som er mulig å fastslå, er at Yaffe var det andre barnet til kong Oddjung – og den eldre søsteren til Zahïd. Da familien ble oppmerksomme på menneskene og dyrene som krysset Styx, sendte Orczy døtrene for å plukke dem opp – mennesker og dyr – og bringe dem til slottet. Her ble menneskene og dyrene parret med hverandre, og som med hjelp fra Orczys rokk vevde sammen de vanskapte avkommene til titanene. Om resultatet var for skadet, brakte Yaffe og søstrene de reisende til Olympus for å ofre dem til Oddjung. Angrepet på Limbo På et tidspunkt ble halvgudene som var sendt av Vokterne for å vokte Oververdenen, oppmerksom på titanene – dette skjedde gjennom Hløkks reise gjennom Krysningstreet fra Over- til Underverdenen. Med hjelp av Vokterne, ble titanen Érmessenda skapt og satt til å tjene under Persofene og Heidos. Angrepet på Limbo var et faktum. Mens Érmessenda angrep de rivaliserende titanene, havnet Lasarus slott i skuddilden for halvgudene og menneskene. Etter å ha duellert mot Sabba, ble Yaffe kastet inn i stuen i palasset. Hun inntok formen som en fugl og prøvde å rømme, men ble slengt inn i et åpent ildsted. Dette var en ild som Orczy brukte for å skape titanene, men kunne myrde en like enkelt. Med kroppen i flammer, rev hun av klærne og gikk i full form av en titan. I et siste desperat på å stoppe Yaffe, grep Sabba kjettingen til en lysekrone og kastet den rundt halsen på Yaffe. Titanen kunne ikke holde tilbake vekten fra lysekronen og fløy opp. Samtidig revner Lasarus slott ut fra fjellsiden og ned mot Styx. Yaffe er fri for noen øyeblikk, og flyr avsted med lysekronen etter seg. Den er imidlertid for tung å bære, og hun styrtet ned i Styx. Hun har valget om enten å fortære raskt i menneskeform, eller pines over lengre med en mikroskopisk sjanse til å unnslippe i formen som en titan. Hva hun endte på er det ingen som vet. Post-mortem Etter angrepet på Limbo, vedtok Vokterne at Érmessenda var for farlig å holde i live, og hen ble gjort til et stjernebilde. På den måten ville de hedre hen – og blidgjøre menneskene. I kjølvannet av titanenes fall, begynte menneskene å konspirere mot halvgudene. Resultatet ble Vokterkrigen, som var tungt inspirert på tanken om at ikke engang Vokterne var uovervinnelige. Allikevel endte guddommene kampene i den konflikten med ødeleggelsen av Eden, og splittelsen av menneskene – og dermed skape evig konflikt. Titaner dyrkes i dag av okkulte kulter, som mener at titanene er verdens sanne herskere, og vil befri den for all elendighet. Disse er å finne i all hovedsak Pan-Taka, hvor Yaffe har fått flere epiteter ut ifra hvilken region som dyrker henne. I hovedstaden blir hun tilbedt som Yaffe Ismene, og trer fram som en æse av visdom. I skipsbyen Hollande, har hun navnet Yaffe Tzafrir – og legemliggjør med det en æse for vestavind. Krefter ''' Som alle titaner, hadde Yaffe overnaturlige krefter ulikt noe menneske, halvgud eller temmer. Kreftene kommer imidlertid på bekostning av utseende. De fleste kunne omdanne seg til noe som lignet en menneskeform, men de bar fremdeles tydelige tegn på deres egentlige opphav: dette kunne være skjell, vinger, klør, osv. Lik mange andre titaner kunne Yaffe vokse og minske slik hun ønsket, og var dessuten immun mot syre – som sin far. Denne kraften var allikevel ikke like sterk som den faren hadde i sin besittelse, og kunne ikke oppholde seg lengre i Styx enn et par minutter før hun ville ta skade av det. Hun hadde også muligheten til å fly – på lik linje med søstrene sine. I sin sanne form som titan, var hun dekket av fjær og hadde én stor klo som føtter – og ansiktet hennes var hudløst og framskutt som en hundenese. Hun hadde også muligheten til å gjøre seg selv usynlig, men dette var bare når hun ikke var i formen av en titan; i menneskeformen var store deler av kroppen hennes dekket av slimete fjær, og vingebeinene stakk lett ut fra skuldrene hennes. ''Trivia''' # Søstrene bærer navnene Xohê, Yaffe og Zahïd. De utgjør dermed rekkefølgen X, Y, Z. # ''Yaffe er en variasjon av det hebraiske Yaffa, hvilket er avledet av יָפֶה'' (yafeh)'' "vakker, yndig". # Hun har to kjente epiteter Ismene ''og ''Tzafrir. #* Ismene kommer fra det greske ισμη'' (isme)'' "kunnskap". #* Tzafrir kommer av den hebraiske versjonen av Zephyr, en kortform av det greske Zephyros (Ζεφυρος) "den vestlige vinden". Category:Første Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Limbo Category:Titaner Category:Kongelige Category:Æser